More fox hunting
by Webdemon
Summary: This time she's out for blood...MUAHAHAHAHA!


**More Fox hunting.**

Part two! Dialogue style and this time she's out for blood. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

Hinata: Hey girls!

Tenten: Hey Hinata.

Sakura: Hey!

Temari: Yo!

Hinata: So what are you guys up to?

Temari:Nothing much. Say I heard what you did with that blond guy!

Sakura: Yeah Gratz! I never knew he'd let you off the hook.

Tenten: Unlike you and the other blond Sakura (Giggle)

Sakura: I hate you Tenten

Hinata: Yeah...say guys! Guess what I got from Anko! This cool new beverage! (Shows a little white bottle)

Tenten: Wow what kind of drink is it?

Hinata: I don't know. It's supposed to be some kind Aph...Aphro...Aphro-something

Sakura:....Aphrodisiac?

Hinata: No that's not it. She think she made have said something with an A in it. I don't remember.

Sakura: Anesthetic?

Hinata: That's it. Anesthetic. She says it's a good way to relax your body and stuff.

Sakura: You know that is supposed to numb your body...Somethings about that is not right by me.

Hinata: It's good as long as it gets rid of my aches and pains. I've been getting a lot of pain around my abdomen lately

(All the girls look at her with leery yet perverse eyes.)

Hinata:......what?

Sakura:Hinata...Are those pains around this area? (makes circles around her belly area)

Hinata: Yeah it is!

Tenten: You know Hinata....You look a little puggy there.

Hinata: Really....Well Naruto didn't see-....heeeey!

Sakura: So how long are ya?

Hinata: Sakura I'm not pregnant. If I was I'd be having bad wanting to eat some weird shit!...You know speaking about that for some reason I've cravin' some hard ice cream...with pickles

(all the girls gag)

Temari: Pickles and ice cream?..You must be knocked up!

Hinata: Oh please I'm not pregnant. I'm gonna try this drink.

Sakura: I wouldn't drink it. Seriously Hinata!

(As Hinata leaves in come Anko)

Hinata: Bye guys! (She leaves)

Anko: Was that the Hyuuga girl?

Temari: Yeah!

Anko: (Snickers)

Sakura: What did you give her?

Anko: My guess is that she showed her the drink right?

Hinata: Yeah!

Tenten: (Nods)

Temari: What'd you give her?

Anko: Say girls...You wanna see the funniest thing on Earth?

(All of a sudden the girls are all too interested in what Anko had planned. They enter a home theater where popcorn and coke is served in special recliners.)

Anko: Okay before I start that this is gonna get rather grotesque, Lewd, And some would even say frightening by every stretch of the imagination. So is everyone ready for the main event?

Sakura: hell the fuck yeah!

(All the girls throw up their hands. Temari throwing up her devil horns hand sign. They all sit down and watch as the camera rolls. In the scene they see the busy streets of the leaf. In the panning view Naruto is seen walking. We now turn to Naruto's point of view.)

Naruto: *Phew* Glad I'm out of that office man. Gramma Tsunade is too much. I better be getting home. (Spots Hinata) Hey Hinata over here!

Hinata: Hello Naruto. How are you?

Naruto: I'm fine!

Hinata: That's good. Say listen I got this Anesthetic type for some aches and pains I told you about. I wanna try it and see it if gets rid of it.

Naruto: Sure.

Hinata: Let's go home! (She takes him by the hand and they make it to his apartment. We pan back to Anko and the others)

Anko: Hah Sucker!

Sakura: I was right! You drugged a drink didn't you?

Anko: Just a little fun for our personal enjoyment. 'Sides after hearing that story you guys told me I was curious about Hinata's animalistic side. And it's funny to watch that blond kid squirm. eh eh eh Anybody?

(Nobody says anything for a good 10 seconds)

Tenten:.........wow.

Sakura:..What the fuck?

Temari: Meh..... could be fun!

(All except Anko look at her)

Temari: Aww c'mon don't tell me you guys were interesting about this.

Sakura: I don't agree with it. This is human exploitation.

Tenten: Yeah I mean it's just mean.

Anko: Would you two lighten up? This is all in good fun. Not like he or she's gonna get hurt anyway.

Sakura: Alright...But If we get caught I'm denying everything.

Anko: Fair enough. Hey she took it...Let the fun begin MUAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAAAA!

(They move the chairs away from Anko who dawned her evil grin. We head back to Naruto who was in the kitchen cleaning it up with Hinata takes the drink)

Hinata:Ahh that was refreshing. Now time for a nap. (She head to her room and does a face plant on her pillow.) Naruto would you mind coming in here for a sec?

Naruto: Okay! (he heads in.) What do you need.

Hinata: Just stick around. I just wanna talk. You know since that day I;ve never been able to talk to you much, Your always out or I'm always busy.

Naruto: It's that Gramma Tsunade frikkin givin me shit for the last mission. She gripes about everything.

Hinata: Oh...Was it about you letting the one guy go for something he was at fault for but with a good cause?

Naruto: That's what I said. (Halfway through his monologue Hinata heart starts the quicken. She can feel something hot inside her body.) _What...What's going on? Is this the drink? But It's not supposed to do that...I feel...so....hot....It's so hot in here......ooh...mmm....My body feels so hot and heavy right now!_

Naruto:Hey Hinata you okay?

Hinata: (Heaving) Yes...I'm fine....I just feel a bit hot!

Naruto: I'll turn the Ac on.

Hinata: No...I'm fine....Thank you! (Still heaving.) _This feeling....It feels so awkward and yet...so....familiar to me...Uhh...I feel so hot inside my body...oh shit I'm burning!_

Naruto:Hey Hinata

(Hinata breathing starts to race harder than usual)

Hinata; (in thought still) _Uh...Uh...Oh..Must....Must control.....Senses fails...Heart rate quickening._...._Breathing...Unstable.......feeling....HORNY!_

Hey...Naruto (Her eyes gleem with dark intent) Come here for a sec.

Naruto: Sure. (walks over)

Hinata: I'm feeling a little achy on my shoulder. Won't you massage me a bit?

Naruto: Okay...Hold still.

Hinata:Oh I won't move (In thought) _At least not yet...HAHAHAHAAA!_

Naruto: So is that drink working for ya?

Hinata: Oh yes...It's working wonders for me. (Her eyes sparkle)

Naruto: I see....So tell me how does that feel? (is kneading her shoulder blades)

Hinata: It feels so good Naruto...But I think the pain just moved.

Naruto:Where? (She snatches his hands into her chest) Right there...Mind massaging that for me? (Starts moving his hands and moans in the process.)

Naruto: Uhh Hinata....Umm...are you sure I should be doing this?

Hinata: Yes..You see I've a lot of pain right there...

Naruto: (blushing) Umm You know that's your

Hinata: Oh yeah that feels so good...Oh yeah...Massage it right there. (Moaning is getting a little louder.)

Naruto: Hinata...Your chest...I think I'm done there (She moves his hands from her boobs to her inner thigh and a blush creeps)

Hinata: Uh...mmm...Yes....Oh yeah it feels so good.

Naruto: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hinata....That's not something I should be touching

Hinata: Oh yeah...Closer...closer...CLOSER! (Her hand guides right in between her legs. He jumped out away from her ) H-okay that's enough. Hinata what's going on with you?

(she turns around and a glazed eye meets his own)

Hinata: Your not done yet Naruto! Come back please..you said you'd help me.

Naruto: Yeah but not like that!

(Hinata gets up and walks seducetively and crawling over to him. He's laid down against the wall.)

Naruto: Hinata what are you doing?

Hinata: Naruto....I thank you for dong that for me...It's only fair and I repay you with a little something extra. (she winks)

Naruto: Like what?

Hinata: Like this! (She starts to rub his zipper causing him to blush. This scares him and he hauls ass from the house. He closes the door behind him as Hinata starts to completely smash the door behind him.)

Naruto: (looking back) HOLY SHIT!

Hinata: C'MERE BOY! MOMMIES GOTTA A SWEET TOOTH TONIGHT!

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS JUST LIKE LAST TIME! (Runs into the forest of death. He takes his time to catch this death. In the theater Anko and the others are balling at his pain.)

Sakura: Oh my god, She's gonna totally own him hardcore

Temari: Damn girl she got some strength.

Anko: Yup...That Aphrodisiac is also a steroid. She'll be a bit stronger than usual and more testosterone will pump into her body. She'll be so horny for him she'll break him in half.

Tenten: Hey guys she's on his trail.

(Panning back to Naruto and Hinata)

Hinata: Come out come out wherever you are pretty boy...I promise I'll make it worth your while.

Naruto: (running like hell) Must go faster.....Must go faster....C'mon legs get me out of here!

Hinata: I see you Naruto...Come to momma you handsome devil you!

Naruto: Oh for fuck sake! (Hauls ass until he sees a kunai knife fly at him.) GAH! She's trying to kill me! (Hides among the foliage) I swear if this is some kind of sick joke it's not funny...I gotta outlast her .....At least for tonight. (He get's up)...Looks like the coast is clear.

Hinata: What's clear Naruto.

Naruto: AAAH! ...God damn it! (turns tails and hauls even more ass) GET AWAY FROM ME...I AINT GETTING RAPED AGAIN!

Hinata: TOO LATE! (pulls out a lasso) Yeehaw! (Tosses the rope and almost grabs him) Ride me Cowboy! (Starts to toss the lasso and misses him a great many times.)

Naruto: HINATA STOP IT! THE DRINK IS MAKING YOU PSYCHO!

Hinata: (Whistling) Here Boy! Hold still and let little momma fuck your brains out!

Naruto: I swear if I outlast her I'm getting Sakura and Ino again for this. I fucking hate it when she pulls this shit on me. I'm not a frikkin plaything for fucks sake.

Hinata: HERE I COME!(Pulls the rope and swings it around.) I have you now my pretty...And you VERY big friend too!(She throws it for one last attempt. This one is successful.)

Naruto: AAAHH...HEELP! THIS CRAZY CHIC IS TRYING TO RIP ME IN HALF!

Hinata: RAWR! GIVE ME SEX..GIVE ME SEX NOW!

Naruto: Please Hinata have mercy!

Hinata: Just shut up and take it like a man. (Rips his cloths off)

Naruto: I beg of you...Hinata spare me...This is madness

Hinata: NO Naruto Uzumaki..This is 17 years of sexual frustration coming out...I'm gonna ride that fat hard on till you can't breath anymore

Naruto: GOD HELP ME!

(In the theater they are all laughing like all hell.)

Anko: OH GOD SHE'S TEARING HIM TO SHREDS.

Sakura: How are we able to see this?

Anko: I attached a hidden camera on her coat a while ago. This is just too much...

Tenten: Oh god...My sides are splitting.

Temari: HE GOT PWNED!

Anko: God I would imagine she's riding him like a bull rider

Sakura: Yeah...

Anko: Shit she took off her shirt...Good thing I hid mic too...Oh god he's getting murdered.

Voice: Is he now?

(All the girls turn around and see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru standing behind them.)

Anko:...Oh...Kakashi....It's you...how are ya?

Sasuke: What did you to to Hinata?

Anko:What...you mean this....This is nothing...Just watching some movies.

Shikamaru: You people are sick.

Kakashi: Fortunately I have just the thing to do for this...Boys! (They pull out tranq rifles.) So...Care to tell me what's going on now?

(They look at Kakashi and the others and swallow the lump in their throat.)

Sakura: We're in trouble aren't we

Sasuke: Yes bunny...Yes you are (they all smirk. They are then seen running out and darts are flying out from behind them.)

* * *

Heheheheheheheheeeee! Part two, Thats it ...No more after that..I have to write the xover I'm doing...Have fun with this one!

See ya in the Xover ^ ^.


End file.
